


Coming Home

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Series: Airports [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Far From Home, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Happy Ending, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Short, Short & Sweet, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), mj is a cutie, they're all just cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: (let's just get on with it already... hope yalls like it yalls :'''>>>)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Airports [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712653
Kudos: 17





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> (let's just get on with it already... hope yalls like it yalls :'''>>>)

Once Peter arrives in Wakanda, he and Shuri would tinker with his suit at her lab, making necessary modifications and upgrades suited for their missions in the technologically advanced yet jungle-filled African state.

“You should have kissed her, Peter,” says Karen emanating from the Shuri’s computer.

“Yeah, Peter, why didn’t you listen to Karen?” says Shuri not even looking at Peter because she was configuring the hologram scan of the suit’s mechanics.

“I was _going to_ , but the plane was about to leave and-”

Peter was waving his arms about, trying to prove his point but Shuri just looks at him with an _‘are you serious?’_ look on her face and Peter only sighed, knowing the AI and the princess were right.

“I should have kissed her”

And 7 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days later, Peter got to do exactly that.

Peter and MJ had kept in contact as much as possible while they were separated and he got to tell her all about his adventures alongside the Black Panther and the Dora Milaje (at one point, they were even talking while Peter was on one of said adventures). But, as amazing as Wakanda was, Peter couldn’t wait to come home to New York, to Queens, to the most important people of his life: Aunt May, Ned, and **MJ**.

“He should be here by now,” says Aunt May nervously repeatedly checking the time and searching for Peter through the crowd of people arriving from their flights.

“Don’t worry, May, he’ll be here soon,” says Ned patting May on her shoulder with one hand and holding up a small sign with the words Peter Parker written in big bold red and blue ink with a spider on the corner with the other, searching for Peter through the exit as well.

“You do realize that only hired chauffers who don’t know what the person that paid them looks like are the only ones that actually use those signs right?” says MJ, looking at Ned and his sign incredulously.

“I think it’s sweet, Ned,” says Aunt May, a sincere smile on her face, hugging both Ned and MJ.

“Thanks, May,” says Ned proudly smirking at MJ who simply rolled her eyes at him.

“Now where the hell is Peter?” says May breaking from the hug almost immediately to keep searching for Peter again.

And almost right on cue, they spot a familiar brown haired boy (who now apparently had an unforunate and conspicuously obvious tan, despite his costume being _an actual **full body suit**_ , which MJ was _definitely_ going to make fun of) coming from an entrance erupting with swaths of people reuniting with their loved ones.

“There he is,” says Ned, pointing to Peter’s general direction excitedly.

“Peter, we’re here!” shouts Ned smiling from ear to ear, waving his arm about and holding his sign high up in the air.

“Speak of the devil and he shall arrive,” said MJ cheekily but still unable to hide her smile.

Peter spots them and runs towards em as fast as he could, without bumping anyone else in the crowd.

Finally, he reaches them and is immediately attack hugged by Aunt May.

“Oohhh I am never letting you out of my sight again. I was so worried about you, Peter. I heard something about a Russian hunter named Kraven and- what happened?”

“I’m fine, Aunt May, really. I was with T’challa, the Dora Milaje were there, we were in the jungle and-”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now and you are never ever leaving New York again.”

May tightened her hug and Peter merely chuckled and hugged his aunt back.

“Ahh yeah I think I’ve had enough out of the country trips for a lifetime. It’s good to be back home.”

And Peter really did mean it. After Europe, Wakanda, and even Space, Peter was now more than ready to be his homestead’s watchful protector, its friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and to stay there _for **good**_.

Peter hugs Aunt May one last time before they separate and Ned opens his arms for his hug now.

“Ooohh I missed you, dude,” says Ned, patting Peter’s back.

“Missed ya too, buddy. Hey, Ned, I have a confession to make,” says Peter, separating from their hug.

“What?”

“I lost Emperor Palpatine,” says Peter with a defeated look on his face.

“Whaaaat?” says Ned, dissapointment apparent on his face.

“Yeah, there was this whole chase thru the jungle and Kraven was- ahhh anyways I’ll tell ya about it later. Point is, I’m really sorry, Ned.”

“It’s fine, bro, I’m just glad you’re home,” says Ned with a pat on his back.

“Oh and hey, to make up for it…”

Peter reaches into his pant pocket to bring out a komoye bead bracelet he got as a goodbye gift from Shuri.

Ned’s eyes go wide, he’s speechless for almost a minute, and his jaw had all but dropped to the floor.

“That is literally the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life.”

“There weren’t any of those shirts that you wanted, but this bracelet _does_ have all the footage I managed to record of my missions in Wakanda and I thought we could binge it lat-”

Ned straight up just nabs the bracelet right from Peter’s hands.

“I love you, Peter,” says Ned awestruck staring at the bracelet and not even bothering to look at Peter in the eye.

“I know,” says Peter, smirking cheekily at Ned before grabbing him once more for a hug.

“Hey, Ned, just let me know once you and Peter are finished, ok? May and I are gonna give you guys some room,” says MJ beginning to walk away from the two best friends and even hooking her arm around Aunt May to make her point which Peter and May only chuckle at.

“All right all right, MJ, I hear you,” says Ned waving off MJ.

“I’m headed to the car already,” says Ned, still not moving from his spot and still hugging Peter.

MJ goes to whisper something to Aunt May and May kisses her on the side of her forehead. Peter hears May, with the sincere look on her face he’s seen countless times before, say a faint _“go get him, honey”_ to MJ and he feels his heart quicken.

Ned keeps repeating how cool the Wakandan tech is before he finally tears himself away from Peter and their hug and heads off to the exit with May.

MJ waves Ned and Aunt May off before finally looking back to Peter.

“Hey loser.”

Peter’s stunned and speechless; they’re alone together, and he can’t believe that MJ is now actually standing in front of him, not just as a hologram, a choppy voice on his phone, a text bubble, or a blurry lagging picture on a screen. They’re _actually **finally**_ **together**.

“What? Now, you shut up? It’s not like I’m the one who got sunburnt while wearing a full-body suit,” says MJ cheekily but with an evident nervous smirk on her face, unable to look Peter in the face with him just staring at her like that.

“What are you even doing still standi-”

MJ was unable to finish her sentiments. Peter had rushed towards her, _without a moment’s hesitation_ , and had finally captured her in that long awaited kiss they both knew was coming.

Still… it shocked MJ, and she was stiff at first. But then, she felt Peter’s hand on her cheek, the other on her waist, and she closed her eyes and she _melted_ into their kiss, hugging Peter back with her one arm, tugging at his corny science pun shirt of the day, and grasping his neck with her other hand.

They eventually separated to breathe, but they were still within each other’s arms, eyes closed, their foreheads and the tips of their noses touching.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” says a breathless Peter smiling ear to ear.

Peter’s eyes open and glance to MJ’s lips, his heart beating out of his chest, and his breathing uneven despite only standing in place.

MJ, with her eyes still closed, merely smirked, running her hand thru Peter’s curly brown locks. Her heart beating fast and breathing uneven as well, she found herself just savoring Peter’s warmth, touch, and embrace. He _actually_ came back and was now _finally_ **_home_** with her.

“Took you long enough,” says MJ cheekily before grabbing Peter in a searing kiss once more.

After finally being reunited with one another after certain important things were left unfinished, Peter and MJ were now together, and they felt like everything was right with the world.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> twas inspired by a vid detailing the history of comics petermj where they apparently shared their first kiss at an airport. so that hit me hard hahaha. hope yalls like it, twas meh first hehe <333


End file.
